<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Digimon】星夜一縷［太和] by scarlett_cosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322909">【Digimon】星夜一縷［太和]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos'>scarlett_cosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>✯ 生命中那些可以稱得上『最重要』的時刻，總是在彼此的身邊。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Digimon】星夜一縷［太和]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <b>星夜一縷</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">第一顆流星消失在海平面盡頭的時候，八神太一恰好睜開了眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他是睡眠品質極好的那一類人，睡到差點遲到是常有的事情、半夜醒來則是鮮少發生，但他大概一生都會感謝這個深夜裡的鬼使神差。帶著還濃厚的睡意與惺忪的目光，最初那個瞬間他以為他的房間裡落下了一個天使。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不過很快他就看清了，雖然同樣有著澄亮如晨光般的金髮、白皙的肌膚，修長的身材與略帶憂鬱氣質的面龐，倚靠在他房間落地窗前的也不是什麼天使，而是借宿在他家卻半夜不睡覺的石田大和。就算是睡昏頭好了，要將認識十幾年的童年玩伴、幾乎是無所不知的對方美化到這個程度，可真是不得了的潛意識啊，八神太一感嘆地想著，翻了個身趴在枕頭上，朝著對方小聲地喊：「阿和。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">石田大和很輕地抖了一下，然後像是要掩飾自己的失態那樣，用緩慢的速度揚起頭，他半邊臉映著窗外的月光、另外半邊則躲在他房內的陰影裡，即使神情儼然，開口時卻能聽出儘給童年玩伴的、一絲難言的親暱。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你怎麼醒了？」大和問，將頭靠在窗前，瞥除個性上的要素不談，太一會承認那是一張好看的臉，聽說幾年前一度有星探對他糾纏不休——不過就如同拒絕了音樂公司的挖角，大和似乎對成為公眾人物這件事一點也沒有興趣。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">話說回來，他們其實早就不能算是普通的市民了吧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你才幹嘛不睡吧。」太一說，打了個呵欠。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我睡不著。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你在看什麼？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你藏在床底下的黃色書刊。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「欸！！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">房間的主人叫著跳了起來，卻很快就看清了借宿者手上什麼也沒拿，臉上還掛著氣人的笑容，於是太一跳下床，撲到那個沒良心的傢伙身上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「阿、和、你這傢伙——！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「欸、太一，等等——」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我才不要哩！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他們扭打在鋪好的客床上，使了全身的勁要揉亂對方的頭髮或掐對方的臉頰，大和一腳踩在太一肩上，靠著一雙長腿拉開了距離；太一便乾脆地改變了攻擊方向，捏住了石田的腰——作為十多年的玩伴，他當然知曉大和怕癢。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「喂太一、等等，哈、別那樣——」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「哼，誰叫你要開我玩笑！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太一變本加厲的從腰末向上搔弄、原本還努力按耐著的大和便再也忍不住地笑出聲，他踢著八神的肩膀跟上臂、太一毫不閃躲地繼續趨前，被對方非自願的滑稽笑聲感染、也跟著笑了起來。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">『砰』的好大一聲驚得他們兩個頓時停了動作，隨後跟上的是從床的另一邊傳來『以為現在幾點啊混蛋』的罵聲，這種時候該要大聲的道歉、還是乾脆地閉嘴呢——？大概是有著同樣的疑問，無論是太一還是大和都沒有動作，他們維持原本的動作僵著過了好一晌，隔壁的人沒有再講話之後，太一才尷尬地囁嚅：「這裡的牆壁很薄。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「嗯……我想起來了。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「……抱歉啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「不……我也不對。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「阿和。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「嗯？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你腰好細。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「？！你要摸到什麼時後啊笨蛋太一——！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「噓——」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大和因為害臊而嚷了起來，太一則毫不猶豫地摀住他的嘴，一臉驚恐地網後面的牆看。隔壁的人並沒有再朝他們發怒，大和便踢了對方的腿示意快把他放開，太一順勢倒臥在大和身邊，他轉過頭正準備要說些什麼，窗外某個東西就逕直進入他的眼簾。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「流星——？」望著一閃而逝的天體，他懷疑自己是不是看錯了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「什麼？」大和沒聽清楚，此時另外一枚清楚地畫過天際，太一略帶激動地握住他的手臂，要他往窗外看。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「阿和，你看有流星——欸怎麼還有？又有？這麼多？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「是啊，今天是英仙座的流星雨。」相較於玩伴的情緒高昂，大和顯得冷靜許多。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「耶？怎麼不早講？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你對這個有興趣嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大和疑惑的問，太一從地板上跳起來，映著窗外的夜色，看起來滿臉光彩。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「走吧阿和，我們去看流星！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太一說得雲淡風輕，出力的卻是大和，幸好因為偶爾順路載弟弟的緣故，他的車上總是有兩頂安全帽。雖然上大學之後太一偶爾也會搭同學的便車，但是重機後座卻是第一次，像個小孩子似的抱著安全帽聽大和仔細交代乘客的注意事項，大和講完還抽考，力保他那一臉放空的玩伴晚點而不會把他倆一起葬在深夜的濱海公路上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大和的車款是跑車，太一一坐上去就發現後座沒有任何地方可以抓握，駕駛又凶巴巴地問他好了沒有，他只好兩手一張握住大和的腰——用他早前搔對方癢的手勢——然後他們就一起為了大和重心不穩整台車晃了起來而尖叫。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「阿和——嚇死人了！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你才嚇人吧幹嘛用捏的啊！太一你這白癡！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你怎麼罵人啊！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「吵死了！到底在搞什麼鬼啊！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一陣憤怒的嘶吼卻讓他們背脊一涼，不用抬頭都能知道是他們憤怒的鄰居站在陽台上對他們破口大罵，前後幾戶的燈也亮了，穿著睡衣的人們因為騷亂而紛紛下床、出門查看到底發生什麼事。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「快快快出發了大和！」太一尖叫著，他可不想就此被趕出公寓。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「抓緊了太一！」大和喊道，用力地催下油門。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">重機的瞬間加速快得出乎預期，為了不被慣性向後甩、太一反射性緊緊抱住大和的腰，他們快速地穿過住宅區、商業區，上了快速道路。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「還行嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在銳利呼嘯的風聲與引擎的隆隆作響中，太一聽見大和這樣問他。儀表板上的時速已經逼近時速上限，是平常機車的兩倍。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「當然，這點小事！不如說，更高速的經驗也有吧？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">聽見他的回答，大和像是不意外一樣哼笑一聲。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「那我等等可是要再加速喔。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">隔著夏季薄料的風衣外套，八神太一澎湃的心跳每一下都撞擊在石田大和的蝶骨上，溫暖又熱切，幾乎要催生出一對翅膀。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他們很快偏離了主要道路，大和最後停車的地方是某個偏僻又安靜的海濱，今夜既沒有雲也沒有月，所以流星來得特別明顯，太一從背包裡拿出家裡帶來的啤酒，兩個人坐在沙灘上望著星空。大和看了看錶，提醒太一極大期要開始了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那個瞬間到來的時候就像誰在天空中摔碎了玻璃雪球，碎片四散著被重力牽引向下，折射出最後的耀眼虹彩。太一從前也曾看過一兩次流星、也曾與妹妹或某個女孩談及追逐流星雨的浪漫話題，可後來他就總是很忙，足球隊、課業、打工、偶發性的拯救街道跟世界，流星雨就變成了極其偶爾看電視或滑手機時會突然想起的某個不那麼要緊的待辦事項。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">有空再去看吧，他總是這樣想。有空再去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「哇——還真壯觀啊——」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">為了掩蓋內心突然湧上的巨大空虛，在眼前絢爛的景色之下，他脫口說出了極其膚淺的感想。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就像從窗前滑落的雨滴那樣一閃而逝，有的直至海面盡頭、也有的在半空中就失去了亮度，燃燒般的流星痕卻掙扎著還不願意消散，彷彿想在天空畫下永久的痕跡。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「因為英仙座的流星速度比較快，亮度大的火球也比較多，容易形成流星痕——吶，尾巴很明顯吧？」大和指著那抹燒紅的痕跡說。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「真的哎——會一直都在那裡嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「當然不會，如果沒有風的話可以留得比較久，不過總是會消失的。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「會消失啊？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「嗯。畢竟只是燃燒後留下來的痕跡而已。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「——你懂好多。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「還行吧。很普通的流星雨常識而已。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太一仰頭灌了一口啤酒，澄黃的酒液逐漸退去冰涼，苦澀浮了上來。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你原本預計要跟誰來看啊？」他沒頭沒腦地問，大和困惑地啊了一聲，並沒有回答他。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「女孩子嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「才不是哩！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「幹嘛急著否認啊。你啊怎麼一直是這種容易害羞的個性呢。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「要你管！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「抱緊緊的重機跟流星雨……換成別人早就不知道撩到多少女孩子的心了……哎。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「煩死了太一！別跟岳說一樣的話！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「所以本來是有約誰嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大和轉過頭去沒看他。太一超然地想著，玩樂團的時候也好、上大學的時候也好，大和總始終是像小學五年級那個誤攔了成熟大姐姐的車、滿臉通紅地不敢上車的純情少年，就是這樣的反應才會老是被弟弟跟周圍的人捉弄吧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">偶爾聽岳提起大和的近況，女朋友好像也有交過一兩任，但總是不長久。可究竟大和性格太過悶騷是出自天生？又或是因為破碎的家庭關係而對感情關係顯得踟躕？大和在自己面前總是有話直說，容易生氣、也不怎麼掩藏自己的想法，曾經有段時間，他以為在旁人看來，大和是跟自己一樣屬於一看就懂的那類人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「本來想說……也許帶加布獸一起來吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">而大和這樣對他說，太一便遲來多年地意識到，很多話大和會說出口，大概因為對象是自己。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「啊……」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">從那一天之後，他們兩個就很常待在一起。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">因為全球集體的意識不明原本就是重大新聞，而後續艾歐絲獸的發現與解決自然也成為了電視台的熱門話題，被選召的孩子再一次成為眾所矚目的焦點，其中被特別放大的，自然當數在數據水晶世界裡，以英雄之姿制服敵人、救回數百人心智的八神太一與石田大和。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就如同往年裡的每一次重大事件，他們被擁簇在人群中心，被歡呼、被感謝，新聞媒體把過去的戰鬥剪輯成漂亮的總回顧，多麽光鮮亮麗，被挑選而出的特別的人，絕無僅有的搭擋，以年輕的身姿，肩負拯救世界的耀眼戰袍。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">然而沒有人知道這一次他們究竟付出了多大的代價。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">說出了要扭轉命運、要往明天邁進，為了與最重要的搭擋重逢所以要拼盡全力地度過每一天。可隨後到來的冬季卻那樣漫長，白天站在人群中心的時候，搭擋的身影就像心窩裡一團小小的溫暖火苗，指引著往夢想前進的道路，可當暗夜來臨，那團光亮卻變異為惡火，夾雜著懊悔、困惑、悲傷與無力絆住他們的雙腳，幾乎要將他們焚燒殆盡，好幾次都將他們拖進回憶的深淵。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">無論是太一或是大和都無法逞強地堅稱獨自一人的深夜不駭人；當無法面對面露擔憂的弟弟妹妹、無法面對仍與搭擋相擁的其他夥伴、無法面對仰慕著他們的後輩的時候，太一與大和便只剩下彼此，他們度過了好幾個談論未來的夜晚，也度過了好幾個相顧無語的夜晚，在最難熬的時候，他們依靠著彼此的眼神，保護著彼此不會窒息於數碼獸消失離去後的嚴酷隆冬。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">因為僅有那個時候、僅有在那個絕望的美麗理想鄉裡攜手共戰的對方，能夠不需要任何多餘的言詞，就能理解那無法付諸語言的，像是失去了心一樣的巨大空虛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太一抬起頭，大和回過頭來看著他，那個眼神是坦然的，因為即使脆弱地承認他仍舊為此而感到哀傷，太一也不會安慰他、不會責備他，不會同情抑或是嘲笑，而是完完全全地，理解他的感受。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是因為能夠被理解，所以才說出口的嗎？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「吶，阿和，我是你最好的朋友嗎？」八神太一幾乎是不經思考的問題，換來石田大和滿臉困惑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「啊？你怎麼沒頭沒腦地問這個。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「不行嗎？看星星的時候，不是就要心靈對談嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「哪有這種規定啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「所以呢？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">話題從略帶憂傷變得略帶奇怪，但是深諳童年玩伴的性格，也不想要繞著傷心的事情繼續打轉，大和便沒有繼續與他辯論，他把罐子裡剩下的酒喝完，緩緩地將鋁罐捏平，然後說：「我想應該不是吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「怎麼這樣啊，好傷人。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「少來，你也沒把我當成最好的朋友吧。」大和不輕不重地用鋁罐扔向太一，被對方反手接住。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我們本來個性就完全不一樣，家庭背景、興趣愛好也都相去甚遠，更不要說處理事情的方式之類——從以前到現在，比我更投緣的朋友你應該有不少吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「確實是這樣沒錯啦，但是——怎麼說呢，阿和對我來說大概有不一樣的意義？比方說認識了很久，比方說跟彼此的家人也都很熟，或是在想什麼也很容易被看破？什麼事都可以直白地說出來？這樣不能說是最好的朋友的——呃，一種嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大概是酒精作用吧，大和並沒有因為太一莫名的摯友宣言而感到彆扭，他的手指著天際，順著某顆特別亮的流星輕輕往下劃，又在地平線的盡頭迴轉，像是要扭轉那顆星終將消逝的命運、又像僅僅只是作畫，在漫天繁星的布幕上，畫出一只記憶深處深刻烙印的犄角。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「太一。」他說，「總使我們不能算是所謂『最好的朋友』、也不總是膩在一起，但是生命中那些可以稱得上『最重要』的時刻，卻總是你在我身邊啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——然後八神太一就用比漫天燃燒的宇宙星屑更加熾熱的目光，揪著他的領子吻了他。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">✯</span>
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">請問八神太一有被揍嗎？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>